


Wanna Bet?

by AboveTheMoonlight



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveTheMoonlight/pseuds/AboveTheMoonlight





	Wanna Bet?

She fled from the room as the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. Jacob yelled her name from outside, when she reached the window (Y/N) saw what all the fuss was about, there was a group of at least fifty Blighters running towards the building. Maybe the idea of infiltrating the enemy’s camp to steal back some supplies, following a night out drinking wasn’t so good after all.  
  
He called her again, louder this time, (Y/N) climbed down and joined him as the gang approached, leaving them without a chance to escape. Jacob stepped forward, a presumptuous smirk in his face.  
  
“’Night, lads” His voice was smooth, thick with arrogance “we were just taking a stroll, weren’t we, darling?” He looked at her, (Y/N) knew he was already planning something.  
  
A large man emerged from the group, taller and much more muscular than any of the men around, including Jacob, but of course, that fact alone wouldn’t intimate her dear comrade who was already preparing himself for the fight to come.  
  
“We know what ya’re doin, Rook” the wall of a man spoke, crossing his arms in front of his chest, head high as if to, somehow, frighten the intruders “and we’ll definitely let ya go” he stepped closer, almost touching the Assassin, “but first, me and my mates will beat the hell out of ya” he smirked.  
  
Before the man could react, Jacob kicked him in the stomach, taking the opening to punch him in the jaw and as he bent down to grasp his guts, striking the back of his neck, causing the giant to fall unconscious at his feet.  
  
All this seemed to happen in less than a second, (Y/N) looked around at the remaining Blighters, who gazed petrified to their fallen leader.  
  
“So” Jacob began “will you gents, let me and the lady go, or shall I continue?”  
  
(Y/N) couldn´t contain a small giggle, to her this was hilarious, seeing how Jacob could be a sweetheart when they were alone and show such arrogance in the battlefield, maybe he liked to show off before breaking some bones.  
  
The wide-eyed enemies still didn’t back down, “this is knew” she thought, the best way to describe the rival gang was as troublemaking cowards and both she and Jacob were sure it would not take much more to make them run off to their mothers. (Y/N) approached her companion, back straight and chin up high to appear more confident.  
  
“I’m sure I could take down more than you” She teased, the mission couldn’t be considered a success without some teasing between them.  
  
“Oh, are you?” Jacob snorted turning to look at her “you couldn’t take down half of them”.  
  
“Wanna bet?” (Y/N) glanced at him from over her shoulder, noting a tenuous flick of excitement in the Frye’s eyes.  
  
He only nodded in response. Turning their gaze back to the crowd they both smirked.  
  
This was going to be fun…


End file.
